


Want You Around

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Boys in Skirts, Dancing, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Personality Swap, Sexual Humor, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), it's actually a dress but whatever, like one joke, remus bites his lip too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus doesn’t know why he thought it would be a good idea to come here, but now that he’s showed up, he knows he regrets it with every burning inch of him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Want You Around

**Author's Note:**

> PERSONALITY SWAPS:
> 
> Remus has Virgil's personality.  
> Virgil has Janus' personality.  
> Janus has Patton's personality.  
> Patton has Logan's personality.  
> Logan has Roman's personality.  
> Roman has Remus' personality.
> 
> Everyone has kept their original functions (i.e. Remus is still Dark Creativity, Virgil is still Anxiety, etc.) just so you're aware!

Remus doesn’t know why he thought it would be a good idea to come here, but now that he’s showed up, he knows he regrets it with every burning inch of him.

Well, okay, he _does_ know why he came; Thomas had just received a part on a show, and now the sides wanted to celebrate. “It doesn’t hurt to enjoy the little things,” as they say. And really, it’s a modest little party, not overly flashy or high-energy, and the music is at least something he enjoys sometimes. And it’s not like anyone’s too dressed up—well, except for Logan and his brother, Roman, but that’s to be expected, given that they’re the two most dramatic sides out of the rest of them.

But still, he hadn’t expected to be invited. He _never_ gets invited to these types of things.

Which really leaves him at a loss on what to do, because he has absolutely no experience in situations like this.

Remus smooths out his tentacle-patterned dress, pressing himself further into the corner of the room. He’s all too aware of how out of place he is.

God, he’s such an idiot. Why did he think this was a good idea?

Remus watches Roman pick Logan up into his arms and spin him around, a tense smile spreading across his face as the two burst into a fit of giggles, before he feels someone grab his arm, his heart jumping to his throat when the person pulls him back.

“ _Wh_ —”

He spins until he meets the perfected mask of calm that is Virgil’s expression, the other side giving him a wry grin as he takes his hands, already starting a waltz before Remus can say anything.

“You seemed lonely, so I thought I’d drop by and say hello,” Virgil tells him, laughing when the other’s response is to glare at him. “Oh, what, can an old friend not keep you company?”

“We weren’t friends,” Remus hisses back, begrudgingly falling into step with the taller side. He casts a glance at the others, irritation only slightly ebbing at the sight of Janus shyly tapping on Patton’s shoulder, the moral side politely turning to listen to him. He frowns, looking back to Virgil and spitting out, “Not that you’d know much about ’em, given your ‘drop everything and leave’ schtick.”

Virgil laughs, an over-the-top mocking sound that makes Remus’ ears burn. “Ah, yes, my mistake,” he says, smile turning devious, “spending however many years spending time with you, indulging in your hobbies, and comforting you when your night terrors are particularly troublesome all point to us being _enemies_. How foolish of me—I’ll make sure to keep that in mind next time I have the _gall_ to think of you fondly.”

“I doubt you’ve ever thought of me fondly,” Remus mutters bitterly, not looking at him.

Virgil’s mask slips slightly, a touch of worry there and gone so quickly Remus almost misses it. With a sigh, he says, spinning Remus around, “Why are you slinking around all by your lonesome, Remus? I know parties aren’t your thing, but surely even _you_ could find some enjoyment out of the festivities.”

Remus continues not to look at him, skin crawling and dress suddenly far too exposing for him to be comfortable. “It’s—different,” he decides, shrugging, “new. I’m not usually invited to group-bonding activities, unlike you.”

Virgil hums, an eyebrow raised, “Well, the only reason _I_ get invited is because _I_ talk to people, sometimes. Perhaps, if you tried it every once in a while—”

“Oh, I already have,” Remus replies, tone so overly-cheerful Virgil has no choice but to hear the venom dripping from his every word, “and it got me locked away for nearly thirty years. Not all of us can—or _want_ —to put on a disguise just so that people will look at us.”

Virgil rolls his eyes, smile edged with annoyance, “And they say that _Roman_ is difficult. Must be it runs in the family, making things harder for yourself and all. Tell me, do you two practice those particular ‘woe-is-me’ lines together, or—”

“Don’t talk bad about my brother, you eight-armed _traitor_.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t bother him any. After all, he actually talks to me—he knows I’m only kidding.” he fixes Remus with a look, asking, “I wonder if the same can be said about you?”

Remus’ eyelid twitches, mouth pulled into a sneer. He goes to say something, to snark back, but Virgil spins him around again, cutting him short.

The taller side smirks down at him, smugness radiating off of him. He places a hand on the other’s hip, stating in a casual, indifferent tone, “Look, all I’m saying is that _nothing_ will change unless you take the chance. You can’t expect them to accept you if you never show a little face.”

“Bold of you to assume they _want_ me to show my face,” Remus argues, his grip on the other’s hand tightening. He almost feels vindicated in the wince he gets out of it, despite the flash of guilt that follows shortly after. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, considering they were quick to pull you into their little circle, but the others don’t exactly like the rest of us.”

Virgil hums, looking him over. Then, with a shrug, his gaze flicking back to the rest of the room, he says, nodding his head to something off to the side, “Well, it appears to be working for _Janus_.”

Blinking, Remus follows his gaze, nearly stumbling from what he sees. He watches as Patton leans in close to whisper something into Janus’ ear, the scaled side’s human face flushing red as the two burst into a fit of laughter, shoulders pressed together and fingers intertwined.

Remus pulls his gaze away, eyebrows pinched, biting the inside of his cheek to hide a worried frown. _Don’t let him win_ , his brain warns. _Don’t let him win._

“That’s…different,” he tries, cursing the slight tremor in his voice. “Janus—Janus is so _nice_ , it’s not exactly a challenge to _like_ the guy.”

“That we can agree on,” Virgil hums, his smile softening around the edges. “But you say that as though it’s a challenge to like _you_.”

Remus snorts, rolling his eyes hard enough he can feel the start of a headache forming. “That’s because it _is_. I don’t have Jannie’s kind, fun-loving heart or your sharp-wit and tongue— _no I do not want your tongue_ ,” Virgil’s mischievous grin only widens when Remus glares at him, “I meant it as in charming people, not—whatever the hell you’re thinking, _Christ_.”

“I appreciate the compliment,” Virgil says earnestly, giving him a casual shrug of his shoulders. He hesitates, a thoughtful look crossing over his face as he pulls the other closer—a move that startles Remus, face tinted pink from being a little too close to the other’s chest. “And though I _do_ love it when you flatter me, I still don’t see what mine or Janus’ attributes have to do with your own acceptance.”

Remus pauses, biting his lip. Damn him and his mouth—why did he have to go and have this conversation now? And why the hell did he humor Virgil in the first place, anyway? He should know better by now.

(Apparently, he doesn’t.)

“I…I just don’t have anything going for me,” he admits, flinching when he tastes blood. He licks at his wounded lip, trying to soothe some of the ache. “I’m weird, and awkward, and everything I make is just disturbing and _gross_ , so it’s not like anything I do is worth _sharing_. Hell, I give Thomas intrusive thoughts if I’m having a rough go of it!” He sighs, the last of his thoughts coming out in a rushed murmur. “I’m just all the unwanted bits—and _I_ don’t even want them, so if I don’t want them, then obviously nobody else does.”

Virgil doesn’t say anything for a while, rocking them gently to the music, his expression resuming his carefully constructed mask of calm.

Then, squeezing the other’s hand, he leans forward, pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead and causing him to yelp.

“You are many things, Remus,” he tells him, lowering his voice so only he can hear, “but unwanted is _not_ one of them, and you would know that if you took my advice and talked to them.” Virgil pulls away, letting him go and apparently taking all of Remus’ body heat with him, what with how cold he suddenly feels. He smiles. “And, for what it’s worth, _I_ at least want you around—I do miss our horror marathons. The others’ tastes are a bit too bland for my liking.”

Remus blinks, speechless, staring at him with his mouth slightly open and his arms consciously wrapped around himself. He watches Virgil turn and start to walk away, the taller side heading towards the other sides.

But then Virgil stops, looking over his shoulder and giving him a once-over.

“Beautiful dress, by the way. It really brings out the green in your eyes.”

Remus’ face burns red, the side grumbling incoherently as he’s left standing there, alone and in the shadows. _Flattery won’t get you anywhere_ , he thinks to himself, but doesn’t say, because honestly, part of him knows it’s a lie, and he’ll be damned if he ends up pulling Janus back to him just to see what’s on his mind.

And, well, neither of them has exactly _enjoyed_ discussing Virgil since he left, so it’s best he just keeps it to himself.

With one last look around at the party, heart twisting in his chest when Virgil walks up to Janus and is immediately enveloped into a hug, Remus sinks out, rising up into the comfort of his own room. He doesn’t hesitate in collapsing onto his bed and hiding his face in his collection of pillows, his screams muffled by the soft fabric.

Virgil may have had a point—but he never said that it had to happen _today_.


End file.
